


Математика (Mathematics)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not so heartless Sherlock, Reichenbach Feels, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Вовсе не храбрость заставляет Джона Ватсона рисковать жизнью ради Шерлока. По его мнению, все объясняется простой математикой.





	Математика (Mathematics)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mathematics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725317) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



Джона подстрелили, когда снайпер снял один за одним весь отряд, а сам он заслонил собой пациента. Нельзя сказать, что раньше Джон так не поступал, посему назвать это прецедентом было бы неправдой.

**

Неправда, что Джон застрелил таксиста не задумываясь, — он обдумал свое решение, притом очень тщательно. Он просто сделал это _быстро,_ потому что расклад был предельно простым — спасти жизнь Шерлока мог только выстрел.

Даже если Джон отправился бы в тюрьму, это не сломило бы его, потому Шерлок был потрясающим и _блистательным_ , он делал мир лучше — может, не мягче и любезнее, но точно _лучше_  — а Джон, никому не нужный военный врач, прекрасно владел оружием. Джон был совершенно уверен, что сам он не делает мир лучше.

Простая математика — вот как это виделось Джону с учетом маленькой галочки, обозначающей «больше» или «меньше» в зависимости от направления.

_Жизнь Шерлока Холмса > Репутация Джона Ватсона._

Простая математика.

**

Джон был весьма доволен, что в стычке с «Черным лотосом» оказался самым пострадавшим. У него было сотрясение мозга, треснутое ребро и кровоточащий порез на виске. Шерлок и Сара отделались парой синяков и ссадин.

— Все закончилось хорошо! — вздохнул он и поморщился, приложив к голове пакет с холодным горошком. Надо бы потом купить нормальный охлаждающий компресс.

— Это твое определение «хорошо»? — сердито ответил Шерлок. — Да они могли убить тебя!

Джон снял окровавленную рубашку и кинул на кухонный стул, а Шерлок уставился на нее, будто думал, что можно излечить раны Джона, если как следует сконцентрироваться взглядом.

Джон пожал плечами.

— Ни ты, ни Сара не пострадали, я считаю это победой.

Почему Шерлок так злобно нахмурился, разве он этого не понимал?

_Безопасность Шерлока и Сары > Безопасность Джона._

В действительности, не сложно.

**

После бассейна и Мориарти Джон хотел только одного — рухнуть на постель и забыться исцеляющим сном. Конечно, именно этого Шерлок и не дал ему сделать.

— Что ты имел в виду, когда велел мне бежать?

— Именно то, что сказал, — Джон лежал на диване, поскольку преодолеть еще один лестничный пролет было выше его сил. — Чтобы ты убежал от бомбы и снайперов, как разумный человек. Да, я просчитался.

— Ты и впрямь хотел, чтобы я тебя бросил?

Шерлок сказал это с такой обидой, что Джон поднял голову и посмотрел на друга, мерящего шагами комнату. — В этом и _заключалась_ идея.

Шерлок одарил его взглядом столь же яростным, каким смотрел на Мориарти.

— Он убил бы тебя!

— Да, кто спорит, — пробормотал Джон, слишком уставший, чтобы ввязываться в дискуссию. — Но лучше меня, чем тебя, верно?

Почему Шерлок выглядел таким пораженным? Все ведь было очень просто.

_Жизнь Шерлока Холмса > Жизнь Джона Ватсона._

Элементарная математика.

**

Джону не понравилась Ирен. Она играла с Шерлоком, как мастер перевоплощения. Она блюла свои интересы, а не помогала и не защищала Шерлока, который этого либо не замечал, либо не обращал внимания.

Первый расклад Джон мог понять. При всей своей способности к дедукции, Шерлок не очень хорошо разбирался в мотивациях. А второе… честно говоря, Джон это тоже понимал. Иногда невозможно беспокоиться о том, что некий знакомый человек собирается вам навредить. Такой, на данный момент, была вкратце позиция Джона.

Но не ревность выгнала Джона из квартиры тем вечером. Что-то гораздо более простое.

_Счастье Шерлока > Чувства Джона._

На самом деле, все просто.

**

На крыше больницы Шерлок обнаружил, что планирование действий не исключает страха. Потому что он боялся. В тот момент он был напуган больше, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Столько могло быть причин, что все пойдет не так, и какая-то частичка его испытывала соблазн все взять и отменить…

Но он не мог. Потому что внизу на тротуаре стоял человек, который преподал Шерлоку урок: что это такое — терять близкого человека. Если он не прыгнет, Джон Ватсон умрет, а мир без Джона — худший ад, который мог представить себе Шерлок.

Ему нужно было защитить Джона, потому что Джон делал этот мир лучше. Он должен был защитить Джона, потому что Джон всегда защищал его, а теперь пришла очередь Шерлока.

Ему нужно было защитить Джона, потому что Джон никогда не защитит себя.

_Жизнь Джона > Жизнь Шерлока._

Нет, это не все.

_Жизнь Джона > Все остальное._

Простая математика.


End file.
